The Darkness We Made (Herobrine's revenge)
by DaughterOfHades04
Summary: Herobrine was thought to be long gone... until now. 13 young warriors fight their way to freedom... but they must hurry! Time is running out! Rated T for violence and stuff like that. -Creeperkiller121
1. Prologue

Long ago, in the mystical land of Minecraftia, the God Notch was examining his creations. He was getting old, for even gods get old, and wanted to keep the land alive. Notch turned to his two son: Stephen and Herobrine.

Stephen was kind-hearted, good natured and was for the wellbeing of all living things. His brother, Herobrine, was cruel, despicable and hated all creatures, torturing them night and day. They both looked exactly the same, Stephen being slightly older and Herobrine's eyes being stark white. But one world-changing day, Notch passed away and got transported up to the skies. This left Stephen and Herobrine in charge, his final wishes being for them to rule over Minecraftia and keep peace throughout the land.

Stephen finished off some more creatures, while Herobrine would torture them to death. When he could find no more joy in his cruel entertainment, he realised that Stephen had stopped creating animals and was trying to make an alternate dimension.

Herobrine had a crafty plan. He let his brother do all the work, until one night when Stephen was asleep he undid all of his creation. He quickly fiddled with some broken bits to create a hellish dimension of death and torture, the Nether. But he still left a piece of Stephen's creation intact; and to this day that tiny piece is feared and admired, known also as The End.

**So, how do you like it? Just the beginning, there's much more to come! Thank you ever so much for your OC's! Oh, and as a recap, here are the winning ones: **

**Dragstream, from Dragstream**

**Josephine, from DJ**

**Tristan, by AWOL gamer89**

**Tia, by Shameless girl**

**Max, by mmmalcolm**

**Artemis, by lydiakelux**

**Frost, by Hero Seeker Frost**

**Dave, by Dave90000**

**Kara, by TheAmazingQwerty**

**Taqe, by Overlord AI.**

**Thank you ever so much! :)**

**P.S: I love you guys 3**

**P.P.S: I take that back ¬_¬**

**P.P.P.S: Just joking! See you all soon! :D**

**Oh, and... P.P.P.P.S: Some of the OCs not chosen might even appear even though they are not part of the thirteen... you never know! And if you'd like to, you can send in... wait for it... wait for it... a bad guy! :) How does that sound?**


	2. Chapter one, really

ENDIE

It was dark. Very dark. Not surprising, really, as it _was_ night time. But still. It was so dark, it was unnatural.

Endie liked darkness, living in a cave and all, and she could name four hundred and sixty two different shades of black off by heart. But this black was darker than the darkest black she knew. She couldn't see a thing. It was so dark, she couldn't feel or hear anything. It was so dark she felt dead. She felt as if she were floating in a river of darkness, a nightmarish dream where nothing happened.

Still, she walked. Her legs worked perfectly fine, though her brain wasn't telling her to move. She wanted to stay put and float, but her legs were independent and managed to make her walk. She was partly grateful for this. Partly not, as she wanted to see what it would be like to float upwards.

Suddenly, Endie felt the presence of someone near her. She shuddered. Who could it be? She couldn't see them, but she felt them, as if they were radiating some kind of magical aura...

Of course!

The darkness faded away to a normal night sky. She could vaguely see the trees and a figure beside her, axe in hand. The figure turned to her. "What," Jason O'Brian asked, "was that?"

Endie smiled in relief. Jason was alive and well, and at least she could see. She shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever, but I think we should camp here for the night before it starts again!"

Jason nodded silently, before taking out his tent and sleeping bag. Endie did the same. Memories of her past flooded through her mind, tears filling her eyes. "Are you okay?" Jason asked, his hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "Oh, yes, it's nothing... Just... Just remembering some old friends..."

Blinking back tears, she climbed into bed. But one thought led to another, and she remembered her parents.

There were only fragments. As if the memory itself were a jigsaw, ready to be completed. But some pieces were missing. The biggest, most important pieces of the puzzle were missing.

She remembered one thing. It was blurry and incomplete, but she stored it in her mind like a picture. She could take it out every now and then, look at it, then put it back. It was a photo; ripped up; horribly torn and ruined. And that memory, the one she'd cling on to forever, the one that brought her nightmares, yet protected her: it was one of many, the rest yet to be found.

**So, how'd you like it? Was it good? I hope it was good... Thank you all so much! Oh, and, how often do you think I should update?**


	3. Rabbit stew?

**Sorry that I didn't update earlier! I'll update today though!**

**Oh, and it's in this chapter where Endie and Jason meet their first character... What could happen?**

**And just as a recap, though you've never seen it before, here is Jason's form which I just filled in. And just before...**

**How do you spell HOODY?! Is it like this: HOODY or this: HOODIE? I'm really confused... Thanks!**

**NAME: Jason O'Brian**

**AGE: 15**

**GAMER TAG: TreeFella66 (Get it? Tree FELLER... Fella...? Oh, forget it.)**

**LOOKS: Shiny brown hair; KIND of tanned skin; a lime green hoody (or hoodie); lime green headphones; denim blue jeans; black and white trainers; blue/green eyes.**

**PERSONALITY: Calm, easy-going, strict-ish so that when Endie goes cuckoo he can stop her... He also likes to sigh and meet new people.**

**ABOUT: His Dad was a lumberjack and his mother had no job, she was just a sorceress. They lived in a Minecraftia valley where all the houses were on top of trees. One day he chopped a massive tree, so big that it crushed most of the houses and somehow started a fire. Sadly, as both the trees and the houses were made of wood, they burned down, killing everyone but a few people who hid in a river. With those people was Jason. If you are actually reading this, send me a PM saying 'AFTA AND YOU KNOW IT'! He then lived in a jungle on his own, protecting the animals from falling trees (which were common in that jungle) then chopping them up and making houses for them. And one day, as he chopped a tree, he heard a strange noise coming from inside a cave... And that strange noise was Endie. Then he made a wooden cave house. **

**POWER: Sorcerer. He keeps his power in his iron axe, which is not that powerful really. His powers are earth/nature and fire. Which is very handy if you live in a forest.**

**RANK: Poor, Citizen and Outlaw... Poor because he wasn't an outlaw but was poor, before that he was a Citizen, then he is kind of an Outlaw as people know who he is but are afraid to come close for some unknown reason. **

**Well, enough of that, onto the story itself! :D**

**WARNING: RABBIT LOVERS MAY WANT TO SKIP THIS BIT...**

JASON

He could still remember it vividly. The vibrant colours stung him like real sparks of that disastrous fire. The crackling flames, the snaking smoke: choking his family and friends. He was only three when it happened. But he was the cause of it all.

It was logically impossible for a small, average sized three year old buy to cut down a tree taller than a mountain. Well, maybe not a _mountain_, but surely as big as a hill!

Something strange had happened. People around the world were afraid of him, afraid he'd cut down some fiery tree to destroy their lives. He would never do that. He wasn't a monster, after all. Luckily, Endie did not know that the disaster was his fault. She'd been through enough already.

Sighing, Jason crawled out of his tent to see the sun shining brightly, its rays desperately trying to reach them through the tree tops. But still, he felt cold as ever. Endie was outside, stone sword in hand. And under her sword, unaware of the present danger, was a small white rabbit.

Endie's sword came down, slicing the air... Until the rabbit turned around and bared its sharp teeth, red eyes ablaze.

Endie yelled as the rabbit charged after her, retractable claws pushing out of its paws. Jason sighed.

He swiftly took out his iron axe and chucked it at the rabbit, which fell dead on the floor. A bloody gash dripped with the red liquid on its side. Its clean white fur, now blood-drenched and dusty, seemingly rotted away almost instantly.

Endie picked up the rabbit, disgusted at its entrails that hung limply from the wound. The intestines slipped out of the carcass, leaving a glistening red trail on the flesh. Worms started to gnaw at the newly disposed organ. This caused Endie to shriek and drop the bunny's disembowelled corpse onto the muddy ground.

Jason laughed despite knowing that he would make matters worse, with strong emotions and all. Endie spun round. "Don't you dare laugh, O'Brian!" she yelled back at him. "You have a go!"

Jason shrugged and walked over. His hand hovered above the rabbit's ears, and – hesitantly – he picked it up. Several organs dripped out of its skeleton, and the skin sagged against the bones. Endie glared at him. "Okay then, tough guy," she grumbled, "Go wash it, skin it, and make some rabbit stew!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

Endie grinned and took out her wooden axe. "No, not at all! Make me a rabbit stew while _I_ go get wood."

Sighing, Jason headed to the river. He dipped the bloody corpse into the water, which turned a faded shade of red. Small body parts floated away. When he was sure that it was definitely clean, he ripped the skin off with his bare hands, then pulled out any more slimy organs which may have escaped the water's peril. Then, using his _clean_ axe, he chopped the meat into chunks and quickly collected a few vegetables and herbs. There were at least twenty carrots near where they had camped, so he dumped as many as he could into the bowl. How ironic.

When he had finished, he called Endie, who had been drawing on a scrap piece of paper. She always brought random things with her: bits of paper; broken shovels; sticks, and about all the useless things you could think of. However, these could turn out to be useful. For example, once, she had brought home ten human heads from the nearest cemetery. And when they were attacked by wolves, they proved themselves to be rather handy.

Endie looked up from her doodles. "Oh, good, you finished!"

Jason handed her a bowl. She brought it up to her lips and drained the whole thing. Jason breathed out in relief. She hadn't glitched or gone hyper or anything bad. Well. Hopefully.

ENDIE

That was probably the nicest thing Endie had ever eaten so far. The tender meat, somehow cooked to perfection, soothed her sore throat, and the stew itself was marvellous and warm. Perfect for the weather.

But, of course, something had to go wrong. It was her nature. Everything went wrong near her: people died; families were torn apart; bunnies rotted away... Everything.

So, as soon as she had finished the stew, her coding started to twist and turn inside her body, making her eyes feel like they'd popped and her limbs feel like a colony of red ants had crawled up her clothes.

She'd gone hyper.

She ran around, screaming, laughing, running up trees and shouting at flowers. She tripped onto the floor and laughed her head off as she wriggled around helplessly. She hard Jason sigh in the distance... But he was right next to her?

But suddenly, as she managed to fist-pump the air, she froze. Her whole body went blue and crackly like electricity, and she remained stuck like that, in mid-air.

And then she heard a laugh. Jason was laughing at the picture she'd just drawn! Quickly, she attempted to move, but nothing happened. This was her longest glitch yet!

After a while, she calmed down; in the sense that on un-freezing she would not be hyper anymore, but the risk of her getting hyper again was high as anger boiled in her body.

At least a minute passed until she was un-frozen. Tired, confused, and angry, she dropped to the floor. Jason rushed to her side.

"Endie?" he asked. "Endie! I think someone's here!"

Endie sat up like a bullet. "Where?" she cried.

Jason pointed at a clump of trees. Sure enough, there was the sound of rustling leaves.

Endie grabbed her sword and Jason grabbed his axe... They both tip-toed towards the rustling sound... And a girl with blonde hair and a short black dress stood there, map in hand, leaning on a tree.

**Okay guys! How was it? That character was Kara, by TheAmazingQwerty. I still need to know a bit more, so we didn't see her in full detail... Well. Bye for now! :D**


	4. URGENT

**Hi! Not part of the story, but just to say, I will be changing my pen name! I'm changing it to... DaughterOfHades04 , so...**

**1) Please do not use that username now xD**

**2) Make sure everyone that you know who likes my stories and stuff knows that I'm changing it**

**Thanks!**

**-Creeperkiller121, soon to be DaughterOfHades04**


	5. Urgent I think

So, um, yeah.

Truth is, and you may have already guessed so due to my lack of activity on this website... I'm leaving fanfiction. And not coming back.

There, I said it. Feels better now. No actual idea why.

It's just, I haven't been on for absolutely ages. I remember having about five hundred Documents, and now I've only got three left, each with about fifteen days left. That is how long I haven't been on.

I've got more -and, I'm sorry to say this- interesting things to do. I mean, I love you guys and all (not really, muahahaha) but I've been doing _more_ stuff.

And, I feel better now. I mean, I used to spend ages on this website with nothing else to do. I've found some better stuff, and, uh, yeah. I do them.

Okay, I _might_ come back. In a few years maybe, if I haven't forgotten this website. That's an insult, isn't it? _Forgotten. _You wouldn't want to be forgotten, right?

So, yeah.

Don't ask me _why_ I'm leaving. Because, I just told you.

Anyway, no doubt my stories have grown more popular than I imagine, and, I'm pretty sure they're only 98% trash- but, meh.

No point in begging or something. That will just prolong my perhaps eternal holiday.

And, Dragstream? I'm not copying you. Ah, "Great minds think alike", don't they? ;P

Well. This is it.

Bye.

:)


End file.
